


Das Seerosengrab

by split



Series: Geisterstunde [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Geister, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik verbringt einen ausgelassenen Sommerabend mit seinen Freunden. Als er sich für einige Zeit von ihnen absetzt, geschieht etwas vollkommen unvorhergesehenes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Seerosengrab

Auf wackeligen Beinen ging Erik zum Ufer des kleinen Sees. Hinter ihm lachten die Anderen, tranken und genossen die Atmosphäre des Lagerfeuers. Jemand hatte eine Gitarre hervor geholt und klimperte darauf herum. Ihm waren die Hitze des Feuers und wohl auch das Bier zu Kopf gestiegen, sodass er sich nun dem Wasser näherte, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen.

Noch war es nicht ganz dunkel, doch die Sonne war bereits hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden. Der schmale Streifen blauen Himmels reichte außerhalb des Feuerscheins jedoch gerade einmal um bis zu seinen leicht gebräunten Händen sehen zu können. Alles, was dahinter war, versank in verwaschenen Schatten. Die andere Seite des Sees war schon nicht mehr zu erkennen und die kleine Insel, die sich inmitten des dunklen Wassers befand, war nur noch eine graue Silhouette. Sie schien weit entfernt, obwohl es höchstens dreihundert Meter bis zu ihr waren.

Erik atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Der Tag war heiß gewesen, fast erstickend, doch mittlerweile war die Temperatur auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken. Außerdem war es hier außerhalb der Stadt generell kühler, die Luft schien leichter und reiner. Nein, Erik war einfach nicht für die große Stadt gemacht. Er würde sich nach dem Ende seines Studiums ein kleines Städtchen suchen und dort ein Leben beginnen, das weit ab vom Stress der vielen Menschen lag.

Langsam wurde Erik wieder klarer, der Schwindel hatte sich gelegt, doch ihm war noch immer warm. Er warf erneut einen Blick zurück zu der Gruppe seiner Freunde, dann zog er sein blaues Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es ins Gras fallen. Seine Sandalen stellte er daneben. Nach kurzem Zögern schlüpfte er auch aus seiner schwarzen Shorts. Niemand beachtete ihn hier und das letzte bisschen Licht der Dämmerung schwand mit jeder Minute. Die Sterne und der fast volle Mond am wolkenlosen, weiten Himmel über ihm würden jedoch verhindern, dass die Nacht mit ihrer undurchdringlichen Schwärze über ihn kam.

Ein zaghafter Schritt, noch einer und noch ein weiterer und schon stand er an dem steilen Ufer bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser. Es war doch viel kühler, als er gedacht hatte. Oder war seine Haut einfach nur so heiß gewesen? Als er schließlich ganz eintauchte, war für einen Moment Stille um ihn. Als er wieder an die Oberfläche kam, verursachte er ein leises Plätschern und kurz darauf konnte er alle anderen Geräusche wieder deutlich hören. Das Gluckern der kleinen Wellen im Schilf, die Stimmen seiner Freunde, das Zirpen und Rufen unzähliger Tiere. Der See und seine Umgebung waren voller Leben, das erst jetzt in der Nacht vollkommen erwachte.

Erik nahm das alles in sich auf, dann atmete er einmal tief ein und aus und schwamm los. Sein Ziel war die kleine Insel, die nur wenige Meter groß war. Auf der ihm zugewandten Seite ragte sie steil aus dem Wasser, während sie an der anderen flach abfiel. Ein paar Bäume und Sträucher hatten sich dort angesiedelt, doch jetzt war davon nicht mehr als ein großer Schatten zu sehen.

Mit kräftigen Zügen brachte Erik Meter um Meter hinter sich, bis eine etwa zwei Meter hohe Wand steil vor ihm aufragte. An dieser Stelle war es unmöglich aus dem Wasser zu kommen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zurück, wo das Ufer mittlerweile nur noch durch den Schein des Lagerfeuers erkennbar war. Dann änderte er seinen Kurs und zog in einem großen Bogen an der Insel vorbei, um zu ihrer Rückseite zu gelangen. Das Wasser war hier tückisch, denn so steil das Ufer auch über ihm aufragte, der Boden des Sees war an einigen Stellen nicht sonderlich tief. Von Schlamm bedeckt und mit einigen Pflanzen überwuchert, war es schwer Halt zu finden. Man wusste nie, welche Tiere sich darin verbargen. Zwar gab es hier keine wirklich gefährlichen Wasserbewohner, doch der Kontakt war immer unangenehm.

Innerlich gab Erik den Mädchen Recht. War es am Tag schon unheimlich, wenn unter der Wasseroberfläche einen etwas am Bein streifte, so war es nachts in der Dunkelheit um ein vielfaches gruseliger. Nur laut aussprechen würde er das nie.

Langsam näherte er sich dem seichten Ufer an der Rückseite und konnte bereits die ersten Gräser an den Füßen spüren. Nein, das war definitiv nicht angenehm. Er verspannte sich, schwamm aber weiter, denn jetzt wollte er auf jeden Fall auf die Insel. Vorher würde er nicht umkehren. Etwas berührte seine Hand und sein Blick huschte hastig in die Richtung. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes konnte er die Seerosen erkennen, die jetzt in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ihre Blüten geschlossen hatten. Ein wahrer Teppich aus großflächigen Blättern breitete sich zu seiner rechten Seite aus und ließ so erahnen, was für ein Gewirr von Stielen sich unter der Oberfläche befinden musste. Am Tag erschien das alles bei weitem nicht so bedrohlich.

„Memme“, flüsterte er sich zu und nahm einen kräftigen Schwimmzug, gleich würde er festen Boden unter den Füßen haben. Doch da konnte er wieder die Seerosen spüren. Obwohl er versucht hatte ihnen auszuweichen, war es nun so, als würden sich die Pflanzen um seine Arme und Beine wickeln. Unerbittlich hielten sie ihn gefangen und Erik wurde kalt. Angst stieg in ihm hoch. Es konnte nicht sein, dass die Schlingen ihn förmlich gefangen hielten und ihn langsam unter Wasser zogen. Das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Er wollte sich hinstellen, doch obwohl ihm das Wasser an dieser Stelle höchstens noch bis zum Kinn hätte reichen dürfen, fand er keinen Boden unter den Füßen. Panisch schlug er um sich und wollte nach Hilfe rufen, doch er bekam lediglich Wasser in den Mund, als er unter die Oberfläche gezogen wurde. ‚Nein!‘

/Dieser nicht... so warm.../

Erik schlug die Augen auf und starrte in den Himmel über sich. Er atmete heftig ein und hustete Wasser aus seinen Lungen. Einige Minuten konzentrierte er sich allein auf das Atmen, bis sein Herz nicht mehr so raste. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus... Erst dann betrachtete er seine Umgebung, zumindest das, was er von ihr in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Sandiger feuchter Boden, Büsche und Schilf, das gluckernde Wasser, welches seine Füße sacht umspülte. Er war auf der Insel, definitiv, doch wie war er hier her gekommen? Eben war er doch noch fast ertrunken. Hatte er sich selber befreit, ohne sich zu erinnern?

Ein leises Plätschern ließ seinen Blick zum Wasser gleiten. Da war etwas, ein Schatten, der langsam wuchs und sich auf ihn zubewegte, wie es schien. Kurz darauf konnte er nicht mehr nur das Wasser fühlen. Da war etwas, das kühl sein Bein berührte und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Erik wollte zurückweichen, doch er fühlte sich schwach und wie gelähmt. So konnte er nur starr verfolgen, mehr spüren als sehen, wie sich der Schatten langsam an ihm herauf bewegte, bis er schließlich direkt über ihm war. Wieder raste sein Herz, während der Schatten als schwarzer Umriss sein ganzes Blickfeld vor dem nur wenig helleren Himmel einnahm. Der Schatten schien ihn nun überall zu berühren. An den Beinen, am Bauch, an der Brust. Die Kälte drang unaufhaltsam in ihn und ließ seine Glieder schwer werden. Selbst an seiner Wange war eine Berührung, die sich wie kalte, nasse Finger anfühlte.

/Warm, so warm/

Erik riss die Augen auf. Diese Stimme hatte er zuvor schon gehört. Sie klang leise und rau, aber eindeutig menschlich. „Wer bist du?“, fragte Erik unbewusst und konnte kaum glauben, dass diese heiseren, kaum verständlichen Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. Er bekam keine Antwort, die Berührungen wanderten nur weiter wie ein sanftes Streicheln über sein Gesicht, erreichten schließlich seine Lippen. Es hatte etwas Liebevolles an sich, doch Erik machte es Angst, da die Kälte immer weiter in ihn kroch. Sie schien ihn zu ersticken, so wie zuvor das Wasser.

/Du bist es nicht, bist nicht er.../

Wieder hörte Erik diese Stimme, doch die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. „Wer bin ich nicht? Wer bist du? Was willst du?“

/Bring es ihm... es ist okay... bring es ihm.../

„Was? Ich versteh...“ Erik konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen. Plötzlich floss Wasser aus seinem Mund und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. ‚Nein, bitte nicht.‘ Der Schatten verschwand im See und Erik wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, wurde er von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet. Er hustete und sah sich panisch um. Doch der Schatten war nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen war er von den Gesichtern seiner Freunde umringt. Sie waren zu dritt und redeten alle durcheinander.  
„Gott sei Dank. Du lebst.“  
„Sag mal, spinnst du total, Alter?“  
„Geht’s dir gut?“

Erik brauchte einen Moment, um das alles zu sortieren. Dann nickte er knapp. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Du wärst fast abgesoffen, du Vollidiot, das ist passiert. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“  
„Ich... mir war heiß. Ich wollte nur ´ne Runde schwimmen.“  
„Wie dicht bist du? Schwimmen ist auf dieser Seite des Sees verboten, das weißt du doch.“  
Erik sah seine Freunde verständnislos an. Verboten. Ja, schwimmen war hier verboten. Wieso war er dann hinaus geschwommen? So viel hatte er doch wirklich nicht getrunken.  
„Hier, trockne dich und wickle dir das um die Hüften, dann fahren wir zurück, es ist spät.“ Einer der Jungs warf Erik ein großes Handtuch zu, das dieser automatisch auffing. Dabei spürte er, dass er etwas in der linken Hand hielt. Es war ein Armband, das aus kleinen roten Perlen bestand.

„Jetzt beeil dich, Mann. Die anderen drehen sonst durch und holen die Polizei, wenn wir nicht bald zurück sind.“  
„Entschuldigt, ich beeile mich.“ Erik wollte sich das Band übers Handgelenk streifen, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass das falsch wäre. So hielt er es nur fest umklammert in der Hand, während er sich hastig abtrocknete und das Tuch um seine Hüfte wickelte. Die Scham über die Situation würde sicher noch früh genug einsetzen, wenn das Adrenalin aus seinem Kreislauf gewichen war. Sie stiegen in das Ruderboot, mit dem sie bereits am Nachmittag auf dem See unterwegs gewesen waren und machten sich dann schnellst möglich auf den Rückweg zum Ufer. Sie schwiegen betreten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und von den aufgebrachten Mädchen in Empfang genommen wurden.

Erik musste hundertmal versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass er nicht gleich tot umfallen würde, bevor sie sich beruhigten und zu dem fast heruntergebrannten Lagerfeuer zurückkehrten. Sie würden sicherlich bald aufbrechen. Erik blieb zurück, um seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen und sich endlich anzuziehen. Hendrik leistete ihm mit einer Taschenlampe Gesellschaft.

Er hielt den Lichtstrahl dezent in eine andere Richtung, während Erik mit seiner widerspenstigen Shorts kämpfte. „Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden. Ich war doch... muss doch unter Wasser gewesen sein und in der Dunkelheit...“  
„Irgendwann hat einer bemerkt, dass du weg warst und als wir nach dir gesucht haben, haben wir nur deine Klamotten gefunden. Also haben wir immer wieder gerufen und uns eines der Boote geschnappt. Aber wenn du wirklich ertrunken wärst, wäre das vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. Du lagst am Ufer. So wie du aufgewacht bist, haben wir dich schließlich auch gefunden“, meinte Hendrik leise und Erik stockte. Das konnte nicht sein. Hastig schlüpfte er auch in sein Shirt und seine Schuhe.

„Wieso ist das Schwimmen hier verboten?“, wollte er wissen, um von sich abzulenken.  
„In den Seerosen haben sich immer wieder Leute verfangen und letztes Jahr, bevor du hierhergekommen bist, ist schließlich jemand... ertrunken.“ Hendrik stockte. „Ein Student“, setzte er dann noch ganz leise hinterher.  
„Kanntest du ihn?“ Erik wollte zurückgehen, doch Hendrik bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er starrte nur vor sich auf den Boden, soviel konnte Erik in der Dunkelheit erkennen.  
„Du kanntest ihn“, stellte er fest und trat näher zu seinem Kommilitonen. Eigentlich wusste er kaum etwas über ihn, nur, dass er immer recht ruhig und zurückhaltend war.  
„Er war mein Freund. Frank, er hieß Frank und ich vermisse ihn so.“

Dass Hendrik zitterte, konnte Erik an dem unsteten Lichtstrahl sehen. Seine Stimme klang erstickt. Erik wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte und schwieg nur betreten. Doch da sah er es. An Hendriks Handgelenk. Unverkennbar, auch wenn er es zuvor nur einmal kurz gesehen hatte. Sanft griff er nach der zur Faust geballten Hand und streifte das Armband, in dessen Besitz er auf so unerklärliche Weise gekommen war, vorsichtig darüber. Nun befanden sich zwei identische Armbänder mit roten Holzperlen an Hendriks Arm.

Der junge Mann starrte ungläubig darauf und Erik lächelte. „Es ist okay.“  
„Was?“  
„Er hat gesagt, dass es okay ist.“ Kaum, dass Erik zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fiel die Taschenlampe zu Boden und leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Er zögerte nicht lange und zog Hendrik in seine Arme, wo dieser wortlos schluchzte und weinte, als hätte er bisher nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, um seinen Freund zu trauern.

Erik wusste nicht, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Ob er Franks Geist getroffen hatte oder ein anderes Wesen. Ob er sich das alles, dem Tode nahe, nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht hatte sterben sollen und dass Hendrik und ihn nun etwas verband, was nie jemand erfahren würde. Und das war okay so. Nicht gut oder schlecht, einfach nur okay.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Beta von SoNo *flausch*


End file.
